


Creative Withdrawal

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bully Bromance Breakup, Creative Withdrawals, Different Perspective, Gen, Inventing Withdrawals, One Shot, different point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Phineas. He thought that agreeing to climb Danville Mountain using no inventions would be easy. But when he starts going into invention drawals, it'll take everything he has to keep it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little story I came up with while watching Bully Bromance Break-Up. This was my favorite scene of the entire episode, so I thought I would play it out from Phineas point of view. Hope you like it!
> 
> Dialogue taken directly from the episode. I do not own the lines. They are the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

His friend wanted to climb a mountain. He could handle that. But wanting to climb a mountain using no technology, which meant no inventions? That was unheard of.

Still, Phineas owed it to his friend to honor his wish. So when Baljeet set out to climb Danville Mountain, he, along with his brother and Isabella, didn't hesitate to follow.

He thought not inventing for awhile would be fine. After all, there was the fresh air, the sun, the trees, the grass underneath his feet, the birds singing. It would be a nice distraction. Besides, Baljeet had no upper body strength; he'd want an invention sooner or later to help him conquer that mountain.

But the inventor was wrong. Baljeet was determined to climb that mountain naturally.

It took his brother dropping the blueprints for the Mega Pants for Isabella to notice something was off.

"No inventions. Are you guys gonna be okay?"

He played it off easily, even though his muse was starting to twitch. "Sure. Why wouldn't we be?"

But as the afternoon wore on and Baljeet dismissed every idea and blueprint he came up with, things got worse.

He started twitching.

He _never_ twitched.

When his friends weren't paying attention, he reached into the pocket of his shorts, curling his fingers around the wrench he always kept with him. Oh the things that could be built using just that one tool

He had to try again. He was starting to break out into a cold sweat. "Hey Baljeet!" Phineas yelled up the mountain they were now climbing. Well, the mountain his friends were climbing; he was to shaky from not inventing to actually climb. "Are you sure you don't need any robotic suction spikes up there?

"Nope."

"Or how about mechanical lobster claws?"

"No."

"Or maybe gas propelled pinecone grappling hooks? Or cybernetically controlled towing spiders?"

"I'm good!"

At these words, a very strange sort of peace and calm settled over him. An unsettling feeling of acceptance. He would not be inventing anything today.

He sighed in defeat as he grabbed a foothold, pulling himself up.

"Okay, that's enough triumph for one day. Are we done here Baljeet?" Isabella asked.

"Yes."

Phineas slowly emerged from the side of the mountain, coming to stand on top of it. He turned to look at Isabella. His eyes widened.

She knew.

Renewed hope bloomed in his chest. If she would just give him the word

"Phineas go!"

That was all he needed. Without waiting for a response, he ran toward a snow bank, shouting at the top of his voice. "Ice chalet!"

He dove head first into the snow, wrench, hammer and screwdriver flying.

It was good to be back.


End file.
